


Yo soy la princesa, comprende mis white lies

by SabrinaSilva



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alive Hales, Deucalion has poor control over his wolf, F/M, Girl!Stiles, Good Deucalion, Good Deucalion goes Bad, M/M, Nice Kate Argent, OFC is Stiles sister, Peter and OFC's wedding, good Argents, kind of good Deucalion, she knows about the werewolves but its all like "OMG! That's fucking awesome Derek!", stiles is not human and his kind its legal at the age of 9, the Alpha Pack are friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrinaSilva/pseuds/SabrinaSilva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deucalion falls for Stiles and can even control his wolf around her. Everything is fine till he goes blind and start to kill his Pack and treating to do worst with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bang back seat of my car!

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language so please forgive the mistakes.  
> I will fix them later.  
> Probably.  
> Maybe.  
> I don't know.

Deucalion didn't know what to except of Peter Hale's wedding but an honor maiden dancing her lungs out was... Too much.  
The Girl was the bride's younger sister and she didn't gave two shits to the other wolves, she was dancing for her sis and herself’s pleasure only. The Girl should be 16 or something, but her youthfulness only attracted him more; he joined her and was ready to be turned off just like the others that tried before. The Girl stopped and stood there looking right through his eyes and, like it was nothing, she kissed him.  
And he let her do it.  
And he returned the kiss. Passionately.  
Deucalion didn't even thinked twice before pulling her closer and closer. What was happening with him? She was underage - anyone could see that - and instead of stopping her bewitching dance, the older man said:

"I would take you right here if I could"  
"I would probably run away", she answered with a mock.

It was already too late now to make his brain work in a non-wolfed way so his reaction was to put her in a hidden corner and mark her with his scent till The Girl was a mix of both scents in one. He wanted bite her but something stopped him: Her scent was fading away and been replaced by a new one, the mix was gone like it never did really existed. She flew away to the dance floor and he watched her dancing again by the beat of some pop song about singing in the shower. A boy approached and she didn't turn him down, actually she was dancing with him like they were meant to be. Deucalion didn't take this shit well, but he wasn't eager to start a war between Packs just because his wolf was a pedobear. In counterpart he couldn't stop looking at The Girl, his Girl.

"If you want to hurt yourself why don't try chew your arm? It's less painful", Kali said in the shadowy corner he was hidden.

"I have no idea what you talking about", the man said in a hush.

He was lying. She knew it and he knew that she knew it.

"You are lusting over my sister-in-law, my underage sister-in-law, at my wedding party", Peter said right beside Kali, Stop staring at them like a fucking pedo", he laughed.

"Mr. Nice Guy its going crazy because of a kiddo", Ennis said as blasé as someone could be.

They were all friends and didn't give a shit about the gaping age difference, they just wanted to laugh.

"If you want it, go and get it", Ennis said "If she wants you, she will go with wherever you go. That's what her kind do, follow they Beloved till the very end, even if they lose their freedom", he finished looking at The Bride.

Deucalion looked at The Girl and she smiled when another boy came closer, grinding on him like a saving board when suddenly, the boy kissed her. He couldn't take it! Deucalion was ready to reap him apart but The Girl slapped the kid so hard that he made out with the floor. She walked away like the hell was behind her.  
That's my girl, Deucalion thought.  
He followed her new scent till a near tree. Outdoor sex looked so appealing right now. She was breathing really hard and embracing herself, maybe it was a panic attack. He held her when she started crying, but she pushed him away. He may saw a desire that wasn't there.

"Don't get any closer", she screamed, "You think I'm stupid just like my sister, right? You think you can make me all dizzy and confuse and wet so you can just use me and throw me in a basement, huh? But guess what I'm not stupid and nor even a toy so keep your hands off."

He blinked. He didn't plan to do any of those things, but suddenly the idea of having The Girl just for himself made his wolf howl and his cock twitch. The idea of disciplining her made a hardon grew in his pants.

"I will fuck you so hard that you won’t even remember how words work to talk back. Damn! I guess have a breed kink now! You will be a great mommy", he mumbled.

The man pushed her against the tree and lowered hers panties. He didn't wanted it to be like that: The both of them against a tree in another's Pack territory so he got in his knees and licked her until she feels so good that nothing could make her think twice about open her leg to him. The Girl bites her lips to stop those dirty, dirty sounds that flew of them.  
She let out a flustered sound when his mouth stop working on her but was shut down with the wildest kiss ever.  
Deucalion toked her to his car and dragged her without any hint of kindness, his hands were shaking and his claws were starting to hurt his palm. He drove like a crazy till the cross point of the Hale Pack and his, so concentrated in not crash the car and kill The Girl in the backseat that he even noticed when she slipped two fingers into her clit and rubbed it. She was panting and open to him. Deucalion stopped in the middle of nowhere in a road barely recognizable of his territory...Realization hit him like a fucking brick and the man moved to the backseat with The Girl.

"Fuck me, please, please, please. I promise I'll be a good girl, please, just...just fuck me!” She begged almost crying.  
"I will my dear, I will", he said inserting one finger into her warm pussy.

She was so tight that the man wondered if that was hers first time but she would scream if it was, right. He starts slowly but her eagerness to be his made everything looks so shallow. With a blink she removed his pants and released his cock.

"Sit down, please", she asked and he obeyed in a heartbeat.

She opened her legs and squeezed all his manhood inside her. He was mesmerized by the sensations: Her insides milking him, her mouth open in pleasure, the lust in her eyes when she said to get hard on her 'cause she was made for it. To his cock. He couldn't stop it even if he tried. The Girl stops bouncing when she felt the thickness growing bigger. A thought crossed Deucalion's mind.

"I don't even know your name!” he said.  
"Does it matter? I'm yours now and you can call me whatever you want to. Why don't you call me mine, huh?” she answered, rocking her hips back and forth "Say it. Call me mine cause I'll call you my man", she cried when the knot hit her sweet spot

Deucalion grabbed her by the neck, almost turned, and tried concentrate in hitting that same spot over and over again until his sweet little Girl couldn't do anything but scream and melt in his arms. He emptied his balls inside her and already fantasized about how good she would be with his pups. The Girl was completely wasted, but when he got back to the front seat and drove she cried. Little knives in his heart that hurt like hell, surely she though he was going to drop her at home and never show up again. He parked the car in the middle of a forest really alike the Hale's and carried her in a bridal way to inside his room.

"I'm sorry for my earlier behavior”, she said "I want you to know that it won't count nothing on you and that if y-if you don't want to be mine it's alright, 'cause look at me, right?” The Girl finished sobbing.  
Deucalion's response was to kiss her:

"You are not going anywhere else but my lap. You are indeed mine and won't leave me. Ever!” he said with a hand lightly brushing her neck "I'm not leaving and neither do you"

He could already feel it. The possessiveness talking louder than his rational side, even the slightest idea of The Girl going to anyone else made a rage grow and the worst part was that he knew it had no reason to be, but something deep inside him screamed that he should cuff her in the bed till the end of times.


	2. I only bring the heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are great in the House of Deuk untill mistrust and glimpses of fear starts to flash in Stiles eyes... at least that's what the Alpha thinks.

   He couldn't stop. Just couldn't.  
   Every time he saw Stiles the hunger hit him like a truck. What was wrong with him? He knotted a teenager, who could be his daughter, over and over again, the wolf in him wanted her round and full with his pups so bad and his human side wanted to chain her to the bed. The worst were her smiles when she waked up the morning after, her moans when he was rougher with her, the way she always looked at him. The fondness in her eyes.  
Stiles was perfect, everything was in its righteous place and soon enough they were going to be a family. He knocked up his pretty girl, his wolf was finally in silence. Someone rang.  
   "WHAT⁉" he asked abruptly,"I'm kinda busy right now"  
   "Deuk, it's me, Talia! Big meeting in the woods, my woods. Deep shit going on, maybe dangerous so DON'T.BRING.STILES! Everybody else is coming...wow that sounds dirty...bye!"  
   Talia had something wrong in her brain or she just needed to chill the fuck up, but if she said some deep shit was happening so it was big deal. Maybe to dangerous to a pregnant girl to know about.  
   He went to their room and called the part of the pack. Maybe it was war or could it be peace but something was coming. He looked at his pretty girl one last time before he went to this fucking meeting. She was the only time he acted like a predator, his first uncalculated step. He left a note explaining most part of the situation.  
   Deuk inhaled the cold air and for one minute he wanted to go back to his mate and puppies, but he had to work.  
   "I hope I'm back soon", he said under his breath.

* * *

  
    He was in pain, in the cold ground and blind. He was wrong about the hunters, it was a terrible idea since the beginning. He felt warm hands in his cheeks and the pain stopped for while, the warmth surrounding him was so relaxing that Deuk cried. He was obviously dying, Stiles would be so angry with him... He could hear the girls voice screaming his name. Wait! It wasn't hallucination, she was really there... What the fuck she's doing here? It's dangerous!  
   He tried to push her away, but she was a stubborn little thing. She lifted his weight with away much effort than her should. Someone else was there too, Marco. He felt safer.  
   Stiles was right beside him, he could hear her cry. Deaton said that he was blind for good, forever. Suddenly she stormed out of the room and even then he could overhear how much she loved him.  
   "How can I help him"  
   "You can't, darling, no one can"  
   "I know I can't restore his sight again, but that's not the end of the world, ok? But needing me all the time will destroy him... I just wanna help"  
   Marco was in the room with him. The man made a move, Deuk could smell bad intentions when it approached and that man right next to him was filled with bad intentions. Deuk killed him and for a few minutes he had his sight back and if life give you lemons...

* * *

  
   Stiles moved everything from their original places. She spend the whole week changing this and that, writing dots in his clothes and furniture and even in the doorsteps. She was so worried in making him feel comfortable without making him feel like a burden that she didn't realized that he, sometimes, could see. And when the most rebellious of his pack started to disappear, she mourned then because that was how she was raised. To mourn the dead and love the living. She didn't noted that it was his deed.  
   It crossed his mind that maybe she would not want to have sex with a blind man. She was caring and sweet and a perfect mate, but maybe it was her limit. It wasn't. She mounted him like a pro without a second blink, such a cute little whore begging to be used as such; hours later the girl was wasted, too tired to move and yet he kept pounding on her; she was smiling and when he finally stopped, she cuddled with him. Deuk was happy.

* * *

  
   She figured it out. He saw little glimpses of mistrust and fear. His baby girl would leave him for sure. As soon as she had proof enough Stiles would go away with his puppies and their life. That just couldn't be. She had to be stopped, even if it was by raw force.  
   The lamp above her head was moving forward and back like that film were that dude was kidnapped and tortured...Oh my goddess!  
   She tried to stay calm and it gave him a spark of pride in the way she reacted. Calm and confident, even if she was freaking out deep inside. His baby girl was so strong...but now he had to break her.  
   He gave a step out of a shadowy corner into visual camp, his heart broke a lil bit when she felt relief and realization came right next; in her eyes the screamed question. With his heart clenched and hand open Deucalion gave the first blow in her face; it got her by surprise, the shock of what just happened was worst than the blow, her wolf slapped her. Why?  
   He gave her a new slap, and another and one more. She was strapped to the chair with silver tape. Deuk sunk down to her eye level and the look of sorrow in his face confused her.  
   "I love you so much", he said "I need you to stay calm, to stay here, I can't let you leave our home and life just because some people got killed. It happens all the time, but if you leave I-I don't know what I could do...maybe hunt your dear father or that Hale kid who looks at you nonstop. You would run right to his arms right?", he said getting angry and putting more strength in the slaps.  
   Before he could think about it, Deuk broke her nose. The semi conscious girl cried under her breath in shock. He held her face while she got ready for another blow, but he caressed her like she wasn't bleeding and kissed her lips like they were not in a basement or something.  
   When he ripped her clothes off, Stiles understood what was about to happen. She looked at him and gave him access to her pussy. Deuk kissed her belly, ripping off the silver tape and hoping she would run away at the first chance, but Stiles laid down in the floor spreading her legs apart. Her eyes were closed, but tears rolled down, she wanted to forget what just happened. He started to take away her pain and received a slap. And another. And one more.  
   "I don't want your love, I want your hate!", she hissed, "The same you just gave me, go ahead and fuck me up!"  
   Every word followed by a hit. He allowed her to hit him however she wanted. Stiles would stay in this basement for a long time. When she grew tired, he fucked her harder than ever, like it would fix everything he did, but Deucalion knew that keep going was the only way to keep her.  
   Stiles moaned like a kitty while he came inside her, as usual, and Deuk marked her as his, but they knew how bad he would hurt her tomorrow morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the "pop song about shower" is Shower by Becky G.  
> Ultraviolence will lead the story's beat.


End file.
